The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Inneuphhel.
The new Euphorbia is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Euphorbia hybrida cultivar Efanthia, not patented. The new Euphorbia was discovered and selected from within a population of plants of the cultivar Efanthia in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany in May, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since May, 2001 in Gensingen, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.